Calendrier de l'Avent (et Halloween)
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Chaque jour, du 1er jusqu'au 25 décembre, ça vous tente un petit drabble ? UA, Anges et démons. En attendant le jour J, vous trouverez le one-shot écrit pour Halloween dernier.
1. Halloween

**Thème d'Halloween de la Ficothèque Ardente (31 octobre) : démon (masque/grimace/abracadabra) avec pour contrainte : accessoires**

**UA : Anges et Démons**

**Couple : Devil/Francis/Angel**

**Donc, c'est le thème qui a levé la malédiction qui m'empêchait d'écrire du FrUk.**

**Pourquoi je ne le poste que maintenant ? Ce n'est pas par superstition... Ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'un Angel choqué avait volé cet OS. Non. C'est parce que j'ai une annonce à faire !**

**Cette année, j'organise à nouveau un Calendrier de l'Avent sur la Ficothèque Ardente. Je peux y participer, parce que je ne sais pas à l'avance quel thème tombera (même si c'est moi qui en ait établi la liste) et parce que le temps limité pour écrire les drabbles laisse beaucoup de place à l'improvisation. Donc, chaque jour de Décembre, vous aurez un drabble érotique sur l'UA Anges et Démons. A part absence involontaire de ma part, je devrai être bien inspirée. Ce sera sur cette fanfiction.  
**

**Je suis bien tenté de ne faire que du FrUK, mais si vous voulez du Spamano ou du GerIta en plus, c'est possible aussi.  
**

**N'hésitez pas à encourager les autres participants du Calendrier (la plupart poste sur ce site) ou même à vous inscrire sur le forum pour participer avec nous.**

* * *

Britannia Devil avait son sourire de gros pervers. Evidemment, il avait ses deux friandises préférées à portée de main baladeuse. Il tenait contre sa cuisse une boîte d'origine douteuse. Le pénis dessiné dessus mettait suffisamment la puce à l'oreille d'Angel pour anticiper ce qui allait venir. Ce devait contenir des objets prohibés et obscènes.

Francis avait plutôt l'air d'encourager le démon dans son initiative, puisqu'il lui tournait régulièrement autour en essayant d'ouvrir la boîte. Devil en profitait pour le chauffer avec son pouvoir, ce qui rendit très vite l'atmosphère très électrique.

Angel devait avouer que ses deux amours entièrement nus et excités qui se frôlaient à la première occasion étaient un spectacle très enthousiasmant. Il jurerait qu'ils faisaient tout pour le faire craquer le premier.

Seulement, Angel était un ange. Il pouvait résister à toutes les tentations.

« Abracadabra ! »

Devil ouvrit enfin sa boîte pour en sortir un masque blanc qu'il donna à Francis, une cravache qu'il posa sur son ventre, puis un vibromasseur en forme de godemichet.

Devil lécha l'appendice en plastique.

« Tout le monde a un cadeau. Celui-ci est pour toi. »

Angel fit les yeux ronds, statufiés par la taille de l'engin.

« Et si tu n'es pas d'accord… ».

Les yeux brillants de luxure, Britannia Devil fit claquer son fouet dans les airs avec malice.

Angel fit une grimace mémorable, avant d'aller s'enfermer à double tour dans la cuisine.

Devil soupira de déception.

« Il faut décoincer cet ange, râla-t-il.

\- Je crois que tu t'y prends très mal, commenta Francis. Laisse faire l'artiste !

\- Je suis l'incube tout puissant en matière de sexe et d'orgies à plusieurs. Angel ! Ramène tes fesses par ici. Je plaisantais ! »

Francis et Devil eurent un sourire entendu. Ils arriveraient bien à trouver un moyen de le lui mettre dans le feu de l'action.

* * *

**A partir du 1er décembre au soir, grâce au Calendrier de l'Avent, Devil pourra donc s'amuser librement avec ses jouets. ;).  
**

**J'ai le prochain chapitre d'Anges et démons italiens... Seulement, il faut que j'avance dans l'Avènement du Captain Kirkland pour que ça soit raccord... Et euh... Révision... Je trouverai un moyen de faire une pause !**


	2. Punk 1er décembre

**Titre : Punk**

**Thème : Concert du 1er décembre**

**Couple : Francis/Angel**

_Je ne voulais pas commencer par ce thème, mais le tirage en a décidé autrement. Je suis obligée de vous donner des explications pour que vous compreniez tout du drabble. Je ne le poste qu'aujourd'hui, parce que je devais quelque petites recherches avant d'écrire._

__Explication sur l'Univers Alternatif Anges et Démons :__Arthur (Angleterre) se__ divise en deux entités masculines : Britannia Angel (Ange archer) et Britannia Devil__(Démon incube). Angel représente sa part lumineuse et Devil sa part sombre.__  
__

__Il en est de même avec Francis (France). Il se divise en deux entités, mais de sexe différents : Gallia Faé (ange féminine de type Mélusine) et Gallia Bacchus (Démon bacchant). __

__Ce sont les personnages qui apparaîtront dans ce Calendrier de l'Avent.__

_Note de compréhension : Ceci se passe au moment où le pacte entre Angel et Devil est brisé._

_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi la fanfiction « le pacte brisé », il faut savoir qu'Angel et Devil sont tellement fâchés qu'Angel fait en sorte que Devil soit enfermé dans une cave à chaque fois qu'ils apparaissent. Ceci a des conséquences sur la psyché d'Arthur, puisqu'il lui manque une part de lui-même._

* * *

Francis devait récupérer Arthur à la sortie d'un concert. Il lui avait offert un billet pour Noël, mais n'était pas venu écouter le groupe avec lui. Francis n'aimait vraiment pas la musique Punk, mais il semblait qu'Arthur adorait le côté anarchiste de ce mouvement musical.

Rien d'étonnant pour un ex-pirate. Arthur devait passer par une période nostalgique.

A la sortie, Arthur avait évidemment cherché des embrouilles.

Pitié, qu'il ne soit pas ivre !

Francis s'interposa entre Arthur et un groupe agressif. En fait, il eut plus de difficulté à maîtriser Arthur qu'à faire déguerpir la bande de jeunes.

Après avoir critiqué la société, l'apparition subite d'un ange dans une ruelle sombre aux alentours de minuit avait de quoi foutre les jetons.

« Angel, on rentre immédiatement… »

Angel ne voulait pas rester seul, le temps qu'il aille chercher la voiture. L'ange l'attira dans un baiser et commença sérieusement à le chauffer pour qu'il ne parte pas loin de lui. L'endroit était désert maintenant. Francis ne tint plus, sous les caresses intimes de l'ange, et il se mit à toucher sa verge à son tour.

« Hé, la musique Punk, c'est pas plutôt pour les démons ?

\- Tu comprends rien », gémit Angel, les yeux tristes, avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

_Voilà, j'aurai voulu commencer avec quelque chose de plus joyeux. ;)._


	3. Le dressing 2 décembre

**Titre : Le dressing**

**Thème du 2 décembre : Tenue**

**Couple : Arthur/Faé**

__Explication sur l'Univers Alternatif Anges et Démons :__Arthur (Angleterre) se__ divise en deux entités masculines : Britannia Angel (Ange archer) et Britannia Devil__(Démon incube). Angel représente sa part lumineuse et Devil sa part sombre.__  
__

__Il en est de même avec Francis (France). Il se divise en deux entités, mais de sexe différents : Gallia Faé (ange féminine de type Mélusine) et Gallia Bacchus (Démon bacchant). __

__Ce sont les personnages qui apparaîtront dans ce Calendrier de l'Avent.__

* * *

Faé brillait par son absence de tenue.

L'ange française souriait, entièrement nue, ses seins pointant et sa posture aguicheuse.

Arthur pouvait l'admirer dans toute sa merveilleuse beauté et se retrouvait tenté de la toucher. C'était donc ce qu'elle voulait…

« Mon petit lapin d'amour ! », roucoula Faé, avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'Anglais.

Faé se mit à lui déboutonner la chemise. Arthur attrapa ses fesses, caressa les hanches offertes et prit l'un des tétons dans sa bouche pour l'aspirer. Faé gémit en appuyant sur sa tête. Arthur avait rarement l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec Faé… D'ailleurs, où était ce gros bourrin de démon français ?

Faé lui enleva son pantalon et finit d'ériger son pénis. Elle allait s'abaisser sur sa virilité, quand Arthur eut un sursaut de conscience.

« J'ai un préservatif. »

L'ange fit immédiatement la gueule.

« Je voulais un enfant pour Noël.

\- Et Bacchus ?

\- On pourrait lui faire la surprise… »

Arthur ouvrit le sachet pour mettre le préservatif immédiatement.

« Bacchus ne sera pas d'accord.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû l'enfermer dans le dressing », grimaça Faé.

Arthur essaya de ne pas penser à l'état de ses tenues, alors que Faé tentait de l'amadouer.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'enferme les démons dans des pièces.


	4. Coup de foudre en meeting 312

**Titre : Coup de foudre en meeting**

**Thème du 3 décembre : Restaurant**

**Couple : Francis(France)/Arthur(Angleterre)**

__Explication sur l'Univers Alternatif Anges et Démons :__Arthur (Angleterre) se__ divise en deux entités masculines : Britannia Angel (Ange archer) et Britannia Devil__(Démon incube). Angel représente sa part lumineuse et Devil sa part sombre.__  
__

__Il en est de même avec Francis (France). Il se divise en deux entités, mais de sexe différents : Gallia Faé (ange féminine de type Mélusine) et Gallia Bacchus (Démon bacchant). __

__Note supplémentaire : Il y a l'apparition d'un personnage supplémentaire, mais je ne dirais pas lequel. Devinez !__

__Ce sont les personnages qui apparaîtront dans ce Calendrier de l'Avent.__

* * *

« Tu m'as impressionné quand tu as parlé nucléaire, mon chéri. »

Francis caressa la main d'Arthur sous la table du restaurant du meeting, s'amusant à retrouver ses doigts tellement aimés.

« Ta contre-attaque sur la consommation était intéressante, rétorqua Arthur.

\- J'adore quand on monopolise parole et attention avec nos débats politiques. »

Francis alla explorer l'intérieur de la cuisse de son amour. Après une engueulade entre puissances mondiales et rivales, il leur fallait du réconfort. La main d'Arthur s'attaquait déjà à la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

« Si tu étais moins zélé dans ton travail, je ne prendrai pas autant de plaisir en ta compagnie.

\- Voudrais-tu dire que notre intimité se retrouve renforcée parce qu'on ne peut pas se blairer à l'international ? »

Arthur gémit légèrement et serra fortement la cuillère dans sa main libre.

« J'ai un faible pour le dessert. Ce nappage en chocolat, je le verrai bien sur ton corps pâle et je m'appliquerai à le lécher consciencieusement… »

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent en sentant un courant électrique les parcourir.

« Dîtes-le si on dérange ! », tonna leur fils en bout de table.

Les yeux du démon condensateur électrique envoyaient des éclairs !

Francis retira sa main en soupirant. Foudre de malheur.

* * *

_Note de fin : Je n'ai pas encore parlé de leurs enfants et de leurs caractéristiques dans mes autres fanfics. Ce ne serait tarder. Mauvais timing encore...  
_

_Donc l'un de leurs fils est un démon pur souche avec le pouvoir de la foudre. _

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit difficile de deviner lequel des jumeaux outre-atlantiques c'est pour les connaisseurs d'Hetalia. _

_Pour les autres, petite précision. Dans cet UA, pour ce qui concerne les jumeaux, l'un d'eux est un ange et l'autre est un démon. Ceci peut amener toutes sortes de situations embarrassante pour eux et pour leurs parents... Et bref, je m'amuse avec cette particularité. Les anges et les démons ont des pouvoirs aussi..._


	5. Débarras et embarras 4 décembre

**Titres : Débarras et Embarras**

**Thème du 4 décembre : Invités**

**Couple : Francis/Arthur et Antonio/Romano**

**Aujourd'hui, vous avez deux drabbles ;).**

_Note explicative : Romano est un pur démon type tapageur. Il casse tout dès qu'il est énervé. Et il a un vrai jumeau Feliciano (ce petit ange). Feliciano n'apparait pas dans les drabbles. Antonio peut se diviser, mais il le fait plus rarement que Francis et Arthur._

* * *

**Débarras**

« Aux dernières nouvelles, on a des invités, Arthur. »

L'Anglais le poussa quand même contre le mur du débarras, l'embrassa et de lui ouvrit chemise et pantalon.

« J'en ai marre de leur présence, râla Arthur entre deux baisers passionnés.

\- Oh, tant que ça… Et s'ils nous surprennent ?, gémit Francis sous le toucher de son compagnon.

\- Tant pis pour eux. Tu feras en sorte que ce soit choquant. »

Francis leva les yeux vers le ciel, puis il inversa leurs positions.

« Je te prends au mot, chéri. »

Francis, le pantalon aux chevilles, s'agenouilla et ouvrit la braguette devant lui. Il sourit à Arthur avant de poser ses lèvres sur son pénis. La peur d'être découvert par l'un de leurs invités dans cette position avait de quoi le rendre nerveux. En même temps, ce ne serait pas autant excitant de faire ce genre de chose au milieu des produits ménagers et des balais, s'ils avaient été seuls dans leur maison.

Appréciant les doigts d'Arthur dans ses cheveux, Francis prit finalement entièrement le sexe dans sa bouche, alors qu'il se masturbait.

Arthur finit par atteindre la jouissance un peu avant lui. Ses yeux émeraude le contemplaient lascifs, alors qu'il obtenait son plaisir.

* * *

**Embarras**

Antonio et Romano flirtaient dans le couloir de la maison d'Arthur et Francis, quand ils virent ceux-ci essayer de revenir discrètement vers la salle à manger.

Ils prirent immédiatement une pose sans équivoque possible. Seulement, cet imbécile d'Antonio ne put s'empêcher d'embêter Francis.

« Alors, c'était comment ?

\- La place est libre », répondit Arthur du tac au tac.

Romano se mit à rougir énormément, de colère ou de honte, ce n'était pas encore déterminé. Antonio se rappela du claquement de porte qu'il avait entendu alors qu'il faisait passionnément l'amour à Romano. Le prendre dans la chambre d'ami, alors que tous auraient pu les entendre et découvrir leur relation, aurait pu être un moment excitant, s'il n'avait pas été découvert. Arthur avait vu son Romano dans un état de luxure abandonnée. Ce n'était pas tolérable.

Avant toute vengeance appropriée, Antonio secoua Romano en lui répétant de respirer.

« Quand même, dire ça à mes frères…

\- Si tu savais, répondit Arthur à Francis.

\- Je vous hais tous, bande de bâtards ! », hurla Romano, après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Le vase sur l'étagère du couloir explosa et les livres dans les rayons dégringolèrent par terre.

* * *

_Merci pour tous les reviews ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre si vous ne vous loguez pas. Mais oui, c'était bien America._

_N'hésitez pas à aller voir dans les reviews. Il y a d'autres auteurs qui font le calendrier et qui commentent. N'hésitez pas à aller voir ce qu'ils font de leur côté._


	6. Les joies d'Internet 5 décembre

**Titre : Les joies d'Internet**

**5 décembre : Iconographie**

**Personnage : Angel, Bacchus, Devil/Faé**

__Explication sur l'Univers Alternatif Anges et Démons :__Arthur (Angleterre) se__ divise en deux entités masculines : Britannia Angel (Ange archer) et Britannia Devil__(Démon incube). Angel représente sa part lumineuse et Devil sa part sombre.__  
__

__Il en est de même avec Francis (France). Il se divise en deux entités, mais de sexe différents : Gallia Faé (ange féminine de type Mélusine) et Gallia Bacchus (Démon bacchant). __

Angel naviguait sur Internet, affichant sur l'écran toutes les iconographies d'anges inimaginables.

« On pourrait passer à autre chose, grogna Bacchus, s'ennuyant aussi ferme que Devil.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurai recherché en premier, dearie », ajouta Devil d'un ton graveleux.

Angel se retourna pour lui tirer la langue et tapa un nouveau mot.

« Je parlais d'images pornographiques, idiot d'ange !, s'énerva l'incube.

\- Dis donc, les incubes s'embellissent avec les siècles, fit remarquer Faé.

\- Je n'ai pas encore dévoilé toute ma beauté, sweetie honey !

\- N'empêche, ils étaient bien moche au départ.

\- L'imagination humaine nous considérait comme des cauchemars. En fait, on aime faire du bien.

\- Le bien dans ta bouche résonne mal », se moqua de lui Angel avant de rechercher Mélusine.

Faé, ange mélusine, éteignit rapidement l'ordinateur. Les trois autres poussèrent un soupir de frustration.

« Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas usé de tes pouvoirs pour faire le bien, Devil, se plaint Bacchus.

\- Mais vous ne m'auriez pas dit ce que cache Faé !

\- Je ne suis pas jolie sur les images Internet. »

Devil déploya ses pouvoirs sexuels et sourit à Faé de manière charmante :

« C'est toi la plus jolie à mes yeux ! »

* * *

_Note : Devil est un incube._


	7. Deux drabbles 6 décembre

**Incube serviable et Service refusé**

**6 décembre : Thème service**

**Couple : Bacchus/Devil ; Arthur/Francis et Antonio/Romano**

Bacchus sirotait un verre de vin en observant Devil mettre la table pour lui.

Le démon français n'était pas aussi stupidement innocent qu'un ange. Devil se débrouillait pour exposer les parties les plus intéressantes de son corps en relevant légèrement sa tunique.

Putain de fesses démoniaques !

L'incube saturait l'air de ses pulsions hormonales et magiques. Bacchus l'interprétait comme son désir d'une bonne partie de baise. Après avoir mangé. Bacchus n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter autant d'enjôlement sexuel le ventre vide.

Devil lui offrit même certains mets du bout des doigts que Bacchus lécha consciencieusement. Si Devil avait pu lui offrir son corps comme table à manger, il n'aurait certainement pas hésité. Au bout d'un moment, Bacchus trouva Devil vraiment trop irrésistible.

Il l'attrapa pour le renverser sous lui, l'embrassa avec voracité et commença à le préparer.

Devil grogna de mécontentement. Ce dominateur compulsif n'était certainement pas habitué à être pris. Bacchus ne tarda pourtant pas à le pénétrer et à donner des coups de reins presque brutaux. Aux gémissements enthousiastes de Devil, nul doute qu'il prenait son pied.

Une fois satisfaits tous les deux, Bacchus cajolait un Devil complètement vidé de ses forces.

« Dis pas aux anges ! Jamais Angel ne me dominera. »

* * *

**Ce drabble fait suite à celui sur les invités.**

Antonio, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, regardait Arthur s'embrouiller avec ses mots pour lui demander un service.

« Je ne vois pourquoi je déguerpirai, répondit Antonio. Si vous avez envie de baiser dans toutes les pièces de votre maison, vous n'avez qu'à attendre qu'on soit tous partis. »

En fait, il ne restait que Romano et lui parmi les invités. Officiellement, Romano remettait l'étagère de Francis en place. Un livre par jour, sous la directive d'Antonio. L'espagnol avait vraiment envie d'emmerder Arthur depuis cet épisode plein de sous-entendus dans le couloir.

« Je vais le dire autrement. Francis s'est divisé et on est samedi. Si tu tiens à Romano, partez d'ici ! »

Antonio avait entendu dire que l'ange français n'était pas commode les samedis. Comme Romano était un démon, il serait vulnérable aux attaques de l'Ange et pourrait en mourir.

Seulement, Francis dans son entièreté passa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Antonio rit devant la gêne d'Arthur. C'était bien essayé !

« On dirait bien qu'on va squatter la chambre d'ami plus longtemps. »

Antonio baissa la voix :

« T'as pas intérêt à ouvrir la porte pendant que je fais l'amour à Romano. Ta partie angélique risque de se retrouver avec un tisonnier dans le fondement. »


	8. Sapin 7 décembre

**L'arbre de la société Edison et il n'y a pas de démons dans les sapins**

**Thème du 7 décembre : Sapin**

**Couple : Devil/Angel**

**Avertissement : Le premier drabble est mignon tout plein, le second l'est beaucoup moins.**

* * *

« Et voilà… »

Francis venait d'aider Alfred à mettre la flèche. Le garçon n'avait que cinq ans physique, mais il était assez débrouillard.

Matthew, son jumeau, assis au pied du sapin, regardait l'arbre décoré avec fascination.

« Il manque quelque chose », dit l'enfant à terre.

Tout à coup, l'air devient glacial. Francis serra Alfred dans ses bras, alors que la température baissait drastiquement dans la pièce. Le rire de Matthew s'éleva.

Francis jeta alors un œil au sapin. Les branches étaient recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de neige. La flèche avait gelé et ressemblait à présent à un énorme flocon.

« Trop cool, dit Alfred. A moi ! A moi !

\- Alfred, je doute qu'avec ton pouvoir, tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Un jour, il y aura des éclairs dans les arbres de Noël.

\- Bien sûr, mon chéri ! »

Le 22 décembre 1882, Alfred, devenu adulte, convia toute sa famille devant l'arbre d'Edison à New York. Il était fier que l'électricité éclaire pour la première fois un sapin avec 80 ampoules.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Hétalia, Alfred représente les USA. C'est le fils qui a surpris ses parents, dans l'un des drabbles précédents, à la table du restaurant. Dans cet UA, il a le pouvoir de la foudre._

_Matthew représente le Canada._

_La société Edison a développé la première guirlande électrique, grâce à l'inventeur Edward Hibberd Johnson, un proche d'Edison._

* * *

« Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il que des anges dans les sapins de Noël ?, râla Devil.

\- Parce que les anges ne choquent pas les petits enfants », rétorqua brillamment Angel.

Devil se tut à court d'argument. Il cherchait comment relancer la conversation et la tourner à son avantage.

« C'est vrai que je suis choquant. Mais Bacchus…

\- Un démon ivrogne…

\- Ce n'est pas un exemple de vertu... les anges, non plus, dit Devil en souriant de manière charmante.

\- Comment ça ?, glapit Angel.

Devil adorait se moquer de lui.

« Faé est toujours d'accord pour remettre le couvert. Quant à toi, Angel, tu as tendance à te laisser faire…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- J'ai pu le constater à maintes reprises. »

Devil fit appel à ses pouvoirs, devenant aussi séduisant que possible. Angel allait essayer de lui résister un peu. Ce serait un challenge intéressant.

« Si tu es obligé d'utiliser toutes tes capacités, c'est que je ne suis pas un ange facile. »

Angel voulait jouer avec lui. Bien. Devil n'utiliserait pas ses pouvoirs d'incube, notamment ceux rendant plus agréable la pénétration. Ah, Angel rougissait. Il semblait se souvenir de cette capacité bien utile…

« Fais ce que tu veux », abandonna Angel.


	9. Des bulles et des anges

**Des anges et des bulles**

**Thème du 8 décembre : Mousse**

**Couple : Angel/Faé (enfin, c'est pas sûr)**

Devil regarda avec effroi la baignoire pleine de mousse et de bulles colorées dans laquelle s'amusaient à s'éclabousser les deux anges.

L'esprit du feu n'aimait pas être mis en dehors des activités aquatiques du groupe à cause de son aversion pour l'eau. Angel et Faé, avec des bulles dans les cheveux, ne faisaient que s'amuser nus et innocemment. Ce bain se révélait beaucoup trop angélique. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas jouer lui aussi avec la mousse ? Il en aurait mis partout sur le corps des deux entités naïves, il en aurait profité pour les caresser et il aurait utilisé ses pouvoirs...

Les seins de Faé l'appelaient tout autant que la jambe d'Angel en dehors de la baignoire.

Cette vision n'avait rien de sage dans son esprit pervers.

Bacchus vit son désarroi. Il l'entraîna alors loin d'Angel et Faé qui riaient comme deux enfants au milieu des bulles.

« Ils sont trop hot !, hurla Devil. Et ils n'en ont pas conscience !

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit Bacchus.

\- J'ai un doute maintenant… Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils se foutaient de ma gueule ?

\- C'est pas sûr.»

La pureté intrinsèque des Anges était un concept qui déroutait encore tous les démons sur Terre.


	10. Deux drabbles sur les anges 9 décembre

**Titre : Les questions existentielles d'un petit Ange et Il paraît qu'il y a un Ange dans son lit**

**Thème du 9 décembre : Ange**

**Personnages : Francis et Matthew pour le premier et Ludwig(Allemagne)/Feliciano(Italie, Ange) pour le second**

**Comme le thème est Ange, je vais parler des deux anges "permanents" de mon UA.**

« Maman Ange ? »

Francis soupira d'exaspération, avant de parler à Matthew.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ? »

La curiosité de son enfant était légitime. Francis ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer son changement de sexe à quelqu'un de son âge. Il était lui-même encore très perturbé par son amnésie totale des dernières années et par la découverte de la naissance de ses jumeaux.

« Je suis ton papa.

\- Où est ma maman ? »

Francis prit Matthew dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de pleurer.

« C'est un peu compliqué Matthew. Elle est encore là, en moi… »

Matthew mit la main sur le cœur de son père français et fronça les sourcils comme s'il cherchait à comprendre.

«… Je suis à la fois ta maman Ange et ton papa Démon… Comme je suis un garçon, il faut m'appeler « papa ». »

Matthew acquiesça, même s'il avait rarement vu ce papa démon qui lui faisait tellement peur.

« Est-ce que je reverrai maman ?

\- C'est possible, mon ange. »

Là, Matthew paniqua :

« Si on ne devrait être qu'un, Alfred et moi, je ne veux pas qu'on disparaisse ! »

Matthew fut très difficile à calmer sur son statut d'ange permanent.

* * *

Ludwig avait entendu dire par son grand-frère qu'il y avait très peu de nations totalement angéliques ou totalement démoniaques. Il fallait en prendre le plus grand soin.

L'Allemand n'avait vraiment compris les propos de Gilbert qu'en côtoyant Feliciano.

Il n'avait pas su immédiatement qu'Italie était un ange, mais il avait eu envie de le protéger dès qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Instinctivement, Ludwig avait accompagné partout son allié militaire, sous prétexte qu'il était maladroit. Feliciano ne désirait plus quitter Ludwig, car il lui apportait une certaine sérénité.

Cette proximité leur semblait naturelle, mais devenait une source intarissable de commérages.

L'italien avait même fini par s'inviter chaque soir dans ses draps.

Tout le monde le savait. Même s'il ne se passait rien d'extraordinaire dans leur litée, les rumeurs allaient bon train.

Ludwig se demandait si ses racontars n'avaient pas un fond de vérité. Il avait des sentiments forts pour son protégé angélique qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Un matin, il embrassa Feliciano. Juste pour savoir. Feli lui sourit, les yeux brillants, et se pencha vers lui pour un nouveau baiser. Ludwig eut immédiatement envie de toucher le corps nu contre le sien. Il n'osait pas. Finalement, ce fut l'ange qui eut le moins de réticences à faire l'amour.

* * *

_Note : A partir du moment où ils se connaissent, Ludwig et Feliciano sont pour la grande majorité du temps ensemble dans le manga. Il y a de quoi se faire des idées sur leur relation d'amitié très ambiguë. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Hétalia, ils dorment vraiment ensemble. Et oui, ça reste ambiguë quand même.  
_


	11. Histoires 10 décembre

**Titre : Histoires amérindiennes et histoire de lutins**

**Thème du 10 décembre : Lutins**

**Couples : Francis/Arthur et présence des jumeaux dans le premier drabble plutôt mignon et Devil/Francis/Angel dans le second.**

« Alors, c'est l'histoire de Kokopelli… », commença Francis en regardant ses notes dans son cahier de voyage.

Il raconta à ses jumeaux l'histoire de cet enfant unique qui sauva un loup, perdit son village, mais gagna le pouvoir de soigner tout son peuple grâce à son bonté et son respect de la Nature. Il avait choisi cette histoire, parce qu'elle faisait partie de la culture amérindienne et que des animaux intervenaient.

Ses enfants s'endormirent facilement pour une fois. Il partit sur la pointe des pieds rejoindre Arthur.

« Je n'aime pas ces histoires amérindiennes… Ils devraient apprendre les nôtres.

\- Je pense qu'ils trouveraient nos histoires très étranges. Ils n'ont pas encore compris le principe de la Royauté. Comment veux-tu que je leur raconte l'histoire de tous nos Princes et Princesses ?

\- Par le biais d'un conte, ils pourraient mieux le comprendre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Kokopelli ?

\- Si tu t'intéressais à la culture de tes enfants, tu saurais, soupira Francis.

\- Tu pourrais leur raconter certaines histoires bretonnes… C'est assez ressemblant…

\- Oh, tu m'écoutais alors, le titilla Francis.

\- Mais non !

\- Il est vrai que les contes sur les lutins seraient plus abordables. Enfin pas tous… »

* * *

Devil regardait méchamment la bande de petits lutins coincés entre lui et la fenêtre.

« Bande de voyeurs !

\- Devil, calme-toi, essaya vainement Angel en tirant sur ses menottes.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de vous voir dans cet état.

\- Je pense que tu les as assez terrorisés avec ta jalousie », tenta Francis, attaché de l'autre côté du lit, qui ne voyait pas les lutins et y croyait encore moins.

Les lutins tremblaient tellement de frayeur qu'ils en perdraient leurs bonnets.

« Que je ne vous y reprenne plus… La chambre à coucher, c'est sacré ! »

La bande d'imprudents s'en alla à toute vitesse. Devil se retourna enfin vers ses deux victimes.

« Où j'en étais ?

\- A nous faire mourir d'attente, mon petit lapin.

\- Pas faux, sweetie ! Pour ton aide précieuse, je vais m'occuper de toi en premier. »

Angel râla de passer en second. Devil allait se remettre à la tâche de submerger de plaisir ses amants, quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs.

« Oh, les salauds ! Je vais me les faire !

\- Devil, ne nous laisse pas en plan comme ça ! Mais quel sadique ! »

* * *

_Kokopelli est une sorte de Dieu amérindien qui est un médecin, un musicien et un agriculteur. Il peut se révéler aussi être très séducteur. Je cherchais un esprit amérindien qui pouvait se rapprocher de nos lutins, mais c'est plutôt difficile à trouver en si peu de temps. Alors je suis parti comme ça pour le premier drabble...  
_

_ J'ai vu aussi qu'il existait une association française du nom de Kokopelli qui distribue des semences biologiques pour préserver la biodiversité. Je me coucherai moins bête._

_J'ai toujours eu l'impression que la France s'intéressait plus à la culture amérindienne que l'Angleterre ou l'Espagne. Il y a eu pas mal d'essais écrits par des philosophes français sur la culture des amérindiens et les leçons sur la vie et sur l'Humanité que l'on pouvait en tirer._

_J'aurais bien voulu développer plus le premier drabble sur ce que pensait Francis de la conquête de la Gaule par Rome et sur ce qu'il restait de sa culture gauloise, mais je n'avais pas assez de mots pour faire le parallèle avec la situation de l'Amérique._

_Quant au second drabble, on sait tous que seul Arthur (Devil et Angel) peut voir le petit peuple et se retrouver dans des situations bizarres à cause de ça._


	12. Baton et couronne 11 décembre

**Titre : Bâton et couronne**

**Thème du 11 décembre : Couronne**

**Personnages : Bacchus/Devil/Angel et mention de Faé**

* * *

Devil avait un sourire de mauvais augure. Heureusement, dans ces cas-là, il venait voir sa bonne conscience Angel.

« Bacchus… »

Que voulait-il faire pour embêter le démon français ? N'avait-il pas peur de son bâton ?

« … les feuilles dans ses cheveux forment une couronne. Je l'ai vu l'enlever…

\- Tu l'espionnais ?

\- Je récoltais des informations utiles, répondit Devil.

\- Tu l'espionnais.

\- Ne joue pas avec les mots. Est-ce que tu veux faire un pari avec moi ? »

Angel soupira bruyamment : les idées de Devil n'étaient pas toujours les plus brillantes de leur duo.

« Ce sera amusant ! Le premier qui lui vole sa couronne…

\- … se prend le bâton de Bacchus dans un coin obscur de son anatomie…

\- … a gagné !

\- Quelle sera la récompense pour avoir risqué sa vie dans ce jeu stupide ?

\- Euh… Faé fera un bon repas au gagnant. »

Le repas du condamné, pensa Angel.

« Donc, ce n'est pas ton idée. C'est encore pire que je le croyais.

\- Tous les moyens sont bons !

\- Ah, non ! Là, tu es avantagé !

\- Avec ta petite bouille d'ange pour avantage, je n'en suis pas si sûr ! »

* * *

Bacchus cuvait honorablement son vin, son bâton phallique entre ses jambes écartées. Sa tête couronnée de feuilles de vigne était renversée sur un coussin du canapé.

Il rêvait d'orgie avec ses trois chéris indisciplinés, son sexe à demi-érigé, quand il sentit une présence angélique près de lui.

Paresseusement, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une vision particulièrement mignonne d'Angel.

D'après sa longue expérience démoniaque, les anges paraissaient encore plus innocents et désirables quand ils avaient une idée bien précise en tête. Il n'allait pas tomber encore une fois dans le panneau. Il allait garder la tête froide et ne pas se laisser abuser par cette attitude naïve et adorable.

En plus, Devil lui avait paru étrange tout à l'heure à vouloir jouer avec ses cheveux pendant l'acte. Une bonne baise. Vu l'état d'excitation de son corps, il en voulait encore. Ceci tombait bien, il avait un ange consentant juste en face.

Ne pas se laisser avoir ! Bacchus se le répéta, quand Angel chevaucha ses jambes. Le bas-ventre rencontra innocemment son érection.

« Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est dur ! »

Il y a des anges on se demanderait combien de fois il faudrait les déflorer.

En émergeant de ce rêve étrange, Bacchus trouva sa tête bien légère.


	13. Chantage 12 décembre

**Titre : Chantage**

**Thème du 12 décembre : Secret**

**Couple : Bacchus/Devil/Angel**

« Devil, où est ma couronne ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce toujours le démon qu'on accuse ?

\- Si tu ne me le rends pas, je dirais ton secret à Angel. »

Devil frissonna d'horreur rien qu'à l'idée qu'Angel sache qu'il aime se faire prendre par Bacchus. L'Ange voudrait essayer.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Tu as donc une idée, grogna Bacchus.

\- Pas vraiment. »

Devil fit attention de ne pas aller voir Angel directement, histoire de ne pas donner trop d'indices à Bacchus.

« Angel… Je reconnaitrai ta victoire que si tu me montres la couronne.

\- Bacchus la cherche partout, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?

\- Rien ne me dit que Faé nous a doublé. Et puis… »

Devil sortit pour l'occasion ses larmes de crocodile.

« … c'est un démon, il pourrait te faire du mal ! »

Raté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler de démon qui menace un autre démon parce que l'ange de ce démon a volé quelque chose au premier démon. Sauve-moi !

\- C'était ton idée stupide !

\- On est complices !

\- Il va falloir me motiver… »

Devil sourit de manière perverse, avant d'enlever la tunique d'Angel.

* * *

_J'espère vous faire le drabble de ce soir avant d'aller me coucher. Après, je serai absente pendant trois jours. Donc, il n'y aura pas de drabbles durant ce laps de temps. Je tenterai de rattraper ce retard._

_Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Si je vous ai oublié, ce n'est pas volontaire._


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : Rayon jouet**

**Thème du 13 décembre : Magasin**

**Couple : Francis/Arthur**

_Je sais que je suis terriblement en retard. On va tout rattraper aujourd'hui._

Francis et Arthur avaient décidé de faire les magasins ensemble. Arthur achetait des cadeaux pourris à ses frères et sa sœur. C'était fou ce qu'ils les aimaient ! Il lui arrivait même de ricaner en mettant ses achats dans le panier.

En voyant un petit ange dans les décorations, Francis finit par avoir cette pensée à voix haute.

« Tu crois que cela ferait plaisir à Angel et Devil si je leur faisais un cadeau chacun… »

Arthur rougit au possible.

« …pour la surprise, c'est raté. Tu en as bien conscience ?, répondit Arthur.

\- Ah, oui. J'oublie qu'ils entendent tout ce que je te dis.

\- Maintenant, il va falloir tenir ta promesse, Sweetie, le titilla Arthur.

\- Pour toi, je sais très bien ce qui te ferait plaisir, mon lapin. »

Francis s'amusa d'avoir gêné Arthur en lançant une pique à sa partie démoniaque.

« C'est trop bizarre, avoua Arthur.

\- J'arrête.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

\- Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça dans le rayon jouet, chéri. »


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : Pluie de paillettes**

**Thème du 14 décembre : Paillettes**

**Bacchus, Devil, Angel et Faé**

« Bacchus, il faut les arrêter immédiatement. Leur potentiel « adorable » monte en flèche. Je ne suis pas sûr de rester sage très longtemps.

\- Ils sont trop mignons.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. L'ambiance est trop angélique et pourtant...

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Angel pouvait faire ce genre de truc avec sa baguette.

\- Un sort de base. Ce n'est pas bien difficile. »

Angel secouait sa baguette à bout de bras, ce qui produisait une douche de paillettes sur le corps de Faé. Devil avait l'esprit plus tordu que les anges et Bacchus réunis. Etant un incube, il voyait le sexe partout. Oui ! Angel agitait sa baguette magique, un objet phallique, et arrosait Faé de semence brillante.

Mais si ! Enfin voyons… C'est évident ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait incompris en cet instant !

Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de torturer son imagination !


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre : Famille**

**Thème du 15 décembre : traîneau**

**Couple : Francis/Arthur**

« Mat' pourrait vivre dans un endroit moins isolé, râla Arthur sur le traineau.

\- Il ne va dans son chalet que pendant les vacances.

\- On est au fin fond du Canada en plein hiver. Je ne viens plus passer les fêtes avec notre fils. »

Francis soupira en s'accrochant à Arthur, alors que l'attelage filait à toute vitesse sur la neige.

« Tu dis ça, mais tu seras content de le voir.

\- Je serai déjà heureux qu'Alfred ne se soit pas perdu en route.

\- Matthieu est allé le chercher à la gare…

\- Quatre puissances mondiales isolées pendant les fêtes…

\- Le téléphone cellulaire passe au chalet, rit Francis. Ne t'inquiète pas qu'ils viendront nous chercher s'ils ont besoin de nous. Je vais avoir toute ma petite famille avec moi…

\- Peter aussi ?

\- Je suis là, dad !, hurla le petit garçon derrière son dos.

\- Un passager clandestin, cria Arthur. J'avais dit qu'on le laissait chez mes frères !

\- Il s'est incrusté, dit Francis avec fatalisme. Il est peut-être le plus jeune, mais lui au moins a pensé à emporter tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Je crois qu'Alfred n'a toujours pas compris qu'il était vulnérable au froid… »


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre : Révolution**

**Thème du 16 décembre : Folie**

**Couple : Arthur/Francis**

Arthur se jeta sur Francis pour l'empêcher de tirer des coups de feu dans leur maison.

Depuis les prémices de la Révolution, Francis perdait la tête. Arthur avait peur que ce ne soit pas seulement l'agitation nationale de la France qui induisait un tel comportement chez son compagnon.

Arthur avait croisé Bacchus et Faé le mois dernier. Faé n'arrivait pas à empêcher Bacchus de s'enivrer et d'être encore plus rustre que d'habitude. Pour la première fois dans l'Histoire, le démon avait pris le pas sur l'ange. Bacchus était déchainé tant dans ses paroles que dans ses actes.

L'Anglais ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose après que Bacchus l'ait mis contre un mur pour l'embrasser brutalement. Il s'était certainement divisé lui aussi pour se défendre.

« Lâche ça !

\- Je vais tous les tuer ! Ce sont des ennemis de la République !, cria Francis.

\- Et si on préparait Noël prochain à la place ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ! »

Pour préserver sa vie, Arthur fut obligé de fuir ce jour-là et d'attendre très longtemps avant de revenir vers son compagnon. Oui, très longtemps. Foutu Napoléon !


	18. Mauvaise humeur 17 décembre

**Titre : Mauvaise humeur bacchante**

**Thème du 18 décembre : Cocktail**

**Couple : Bacchus/Devil**

Bacchus regardait les liquides séparées dans son verre avec suspicion.

« Ce n'est pas du vin, décréta-t-il.

\- Effectivement. C'est tout de même de l'alcool.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en cette diablerie…

\- Dis le démon, se moqua de lui Devil. Je n'ai pas utilisé de magie, mais une machine pour le faire.

\- Ça revient au même.

\- Oh, tu me blesses ! »

Bacchus goûta, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il préférait la vinasse aux cocktails. Devil sourit. Il l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. Et que faisait un Bacchus dans pareil cas ? Il avait les mains baladeuses. Bingo !

Devil écarta les cuisses, se fit lascif sur le canapé et utilisa légèrement ses pouvoirs d'incube.

Il aimait être sollicité, même s'il devait parfois légèrement manœuvrer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.


	19. Allumeur 18 décembre

**Titre : Allumeur**

**Thème du 18 décembre : Sucre**

**Couple : Francis/Devil**

« Mon sucre d'orge !

\- Francis, tu pourrais arrêter de me donner des petits noms débiles. Ça ne plaît qu'à Angel !, râla Devil.

\- Mais, mon chéri, j'adore t'entendre râler !

\- Mon chéri, ce n'est pas sexy !

\- Chéri, c'est juste affectueux. Sucre d'orge, c'est sexy par contre. »

Devil fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que voulait dire Francis. Le Français alla chercher cette sorte de sucrerie dans la cuisine. Quand il revint, il mit le bâton dans sa bouche de manière très explicite. Il lécha le bout, puis l'enfourna de nouveau, faisant de lent va et vient.

« Mon sucre d'orge, finit par dire Francis de manière rauque.

\- C'est le seul surnom autorisé, exigea Devil. Lâche ce bonbon immédiatement ! Et assume de m'allumer ostensiblement ! »

Francis eut un faux air interrogateur.

« Viens me sucer ! »


	20. Art décoratif 19 décembre

**Titre : Art décoratif**

**Thème du 19 décembre : Rose**

**Couple : Francis/Arthur**

Dans la nuit, Faé avait déposé des bouquets de rose rouge partout dans la maison pour un Noël romantique en amoureux.

Arthur s'amusait de voir que la part angélique de Francis avait de tels élans décoratifs.

« Cet amour pour les fleurs est inconscient, grogna Francis.

\- Bien sûr… »

Francis était toujours la rose à la main depuis qu'il était adolescent. Enfant, il tressait des couronnes de fleurs. Arthur le savait, Francis lui avait appris cet art délicat.

« … ton emblème, c'est le lys pourtant…

\- Il y en a quelques-uns, si tu fais bien attention. »

Effectivement.

« Au moins, ça embaume agréablement le salon, tenta Arthur. On pourrait profiter de cette ambiance propice. »

Arthur passa son bras autour des épaules de Francis et l'embrassa. Francis ne tarda pas à approfondir leur baiser, ses mains se faisant immédiatement baladeuses.


	21. Cadeaux 20 décembre

**Titre : Cadeaux**

**Thème du 20 décembre : Paquet**

**Personnages : Francis, Angel et Devil**

**Il ne reste plus que 5 thèmes !**

« Finalement, tu nous as fait un cadeau, s'enthousiasma Devil.

\- Mais bien sûr, mon sucre d'orge !, se défendit Francis.

\- Ne commence pas à m'asticoter… »

Angel prit son paquet pour le déballer. Il découvrit avec joie un nouveau jeu vidéo. Il dit, un instant plus tard, qu'il ne s'amusait pas avec ce genre de choses puériles. Il tenait tellement fort son présent que personne ne crût ses paroles.

Devil trouva un jouet sexuel dans son paquet.

« C'est pour stimuler la prostate, se méfia Devil.

\- Vous aurez de quoi vous occuper lors de vos longues soirées d'hiver.

\- Ne l'encourage pas, râla Angel. »

Le démon sourit en pensant à toutes les possibilités envisageables. Puis il croisa le regard pervers de Francis. La partie démoniaque du Français devait déjà se réjouir de pouvoir utiliser l'objet sur Devil.

Il planquerait ses affaires personnelles.


	22. Danse 21 décembre

**Titre : Danse**

**Thème du 21 décembre : Danse**

**Couple : Francis/Arthur**

Arthur détestait voir Francis accorder une danse à une femme.

Il n'était pas de bon ton que deux hommes se donnent à cette distraction en public. Ils ne le faisaient donc jamais ensemble.

Arthur acceptait d'être le cavalier d'une femme, lorsqu'il ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Refuser ce privilège à une Reine ou à une Princesse serait une insulte.

Quant à Francis, il invitait et se faisait inviter. Pour ne pas perdre la main… Et certainement pour rendre jaloux Arthur.

Les nuits devenaient alors mouvementées par une autre sorte de danse.


	23. Exotisme 22 décembre

**Titre : Île déserte**

**Thème du 22 décembre : Exotisme**

**Couple : Francis/Arthur durant leur période Corsaire/Pirate.**

Le Capitaine Kirkland avait bien voulu mettre pied à terre. Exceptionnellement. Pour sa défense, il fallait dire que cette île avait tout de magnifique avec ses plages de sable fin, ses eaux claires et ses nombreux cocotiers.

Francis n'était le compagnon d'Arthur que depuis six mois. Il s'était revu plusieurs fois dans ce laps de temps, parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se quitter plus de trois semaines.

Si Arthur avait pris son rôle d'Angleterre au sérieux, Francis penserait qu'il faisait tout pour le distraire. Tout était plus simple depuis qu'Arthur était devenu pirate.

Arthur ne désirait que le revoir. Et lui aussi.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue de l'équipage, Arthur l'embrassa passionnément. Ses mains ne tardèrent pas à se faufiler sous sa chemise pour venir caresser ses flancs et son torse. Francis alla attraper ses fesses puis releva le haut d'Arthur pour l'enlever.

Il coucha Arthur sur le sable chaud. Un baiser plus tard, il se retrouvait dans la position inverse. Les feuilles de cocotiers tranchaient sur le ciel bleu. Des grains de sable s'étaient accrochés à la peau dorée d'Arthur. Ses yeux émeraude le fixaient avec désir, alors que le bruit des vagues envahissait ses oreilles.

Arthur lui sourit, avant d'aller toucher son entrejambe.


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre : Chatouilles à trois**

**Thème du 23 décembre : Rires**

**Couple : Angel/Francis/Devil**

« Angel.

\- Oui ?

\- Il craint les chatouilles.

\- C'est une information très intéressante Devil. »

Francis sourit de manière malicieuse au démon. Devil se détacha de lui pour attaquer l'ange et Francis se décida à l'aider. Angel ne tarda pas à rire, à se tordre sous leurs caresses et à tenter de leur échapper.

Seulement Devil étant un incube, ils perdirent rapidement de vue leur but initial.

Le démon avait embrassé Francis ses pouvoirs s'étaient déployés en un instant. Angel s'était rapproché de Devil comme aimanté par son corps chaud et sensuel. Francis détacha la tunique rouge de l'incube puis suça la virilité révélée.

Alors qu'Angel préparait son corps à le recevoir, Devil imagina comment il pouvait les combler tous les deux.

La bouche de Francis ne l'aidait vraiment pas à faire un choix.

* * *

_Je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de temps pour faire ce drabble. On va juste dire que c'est mon test numéro 1 pour ma nouvelle façon d'écrire… Allez, je vais tester avec un autre drabble._


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre : Pour quelques flocons**

**Thème du 24 décembre : Flocons**

**Couple : Bacchus/Arthur**

Bacchus revint du dehors couvert de flocons de neige.

Il fascinait Arthur avec ses feuilles de vignes blanchies par les éléments. Et il le remarqua.

En évitant de se presser, Bacchus se rapprocha d'Arthur jusqu'à faire courir ses doigts sur la ligne de ses épaules.

Il se pencha sur son cou pour le marquer d'un suçon. Il réussit à l'entraîner ensuite dans un baiser, alors que ses mains partaient détacher sa chemise. La boucle du pantalon tomba et la main de Bacchus se glissa dans le caleçon d'Arthur.

Bacchus poussa un gémissement d'aise quand il put enfin le pénétrer. Prendre son plaisir et lui donner le sien, il n'avait rien de plus délicieux.


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre : Sexe à plusieurs**

**Thème du 25 décembre : Flammes**

**Couple : Devil/Faé/Bacchus/Angel**

Le salon avait paru nimbé de la lumière chaude des flammes.

C'était un artifice de Devil pour fêter la nouvelle année. D'ailleurs, dès qu'ils avaient tous les trois franchi la porte de la salle, ils avaient été envahis d'un désir irrépressible pour l'incube.

Enthousiaste, Bacchus avaient traîné les deux anges jusqu'au démon anglais.

Chacun embrassa le premier venu entre ses bras.

Leurs peaux appelaient les caresses les plus proches, leurs corps cherchaient le plaisir le plus évident.

Ils ne surent pas comment ils se retrouvèrent à tous faire l'amour dans cette position.

Alors que Bacchus pénétrait avec sa rudesse habituelle Angel, Devil se déhanchait lentement en Faé qui flattait la virilité de l'autre ange.

La pièce se remplissait à présent de l'odeur et des bruits du sexe.

Les douze coups de minuits sonnèrent à travers leurs corps dévastés par la luxure.

« Bonne année et tous mes vœux de plaisir », souffla Devil exténué par sa prouesse magique.

* * *

_Passez de bonnes fêtes !_


End file.
